Canadian Digital Force Program execution
by Em0tionally UnStAbL3
Summary: This is a story of a new wave of Digidestined in Canada, but still using the season 1 digimon.Time elasped is the same time of season 2. Main Character is Daniel. A bunch of Evil Digimon are restored, and plan to Take over the Digital World.
1. prologue and Character Descriptions

Disclaimer: I own and created none of the following digimon stated in the story at all. All characters are made up, and don't belong to Bandai or Digimon Inc.

Characters:

**Daniel Hart **: A 16 year old boy, whose weakness is his ability to be a leader. But he is always striving to be a leader. He always struggles to have his voice heard by others. He is a very intelligent young boy, whose attitude is that of a kind hearted kid. He's 5'11", 168 lbs and is always involved athletically. He just moved to a school where His freinds Justin. Agumon is his choosen Digimon.

**Justin Smith:** A 18 year old boy, who loves to explore but always seems to get hot headed. He loves go on large adventures and help other freinds. He's 5'7" 160 lbs and is a fairly itelligent student. He welcomes Daniel with open arms. Gabumon is his choosen Digimon.

**Jessica Powell :** A 18 year old girl who is a highly popular girl in the high school. She's best freinds with Dustin Smith, and is the 'Girlie girl of the school' . She is always the scardy cat of the school, but is always highly regarded. She's 5'4" 120 lbs. She always hangs around with Daniel and Justin. Bioyomon is his choosen Digimon.

**Michelle Dunn :** A 17 year old girl who is a adopted, several times and taken in many different foster homes, has met Daniel, and seems to grow attracted to him. But something holds her back. Her lifestyle was that of an anti social Gothic degenerate. She's 5'2" and 98 lbs. She knows Justin Smith really well and knows Daniel. Salmon is her Digimon.

**Randy Deveau :** A 18 year old boy whose always up to no good. He is accepted a deal with an evil ancient Digimon, Darkmon, in which for exchange of his for his spirit, he gets the powers of an evil Digimon Emperor. He rules under the name of Emperor Rand. He's 5'7" and weighs 156 lbs. His Digimon is Tapirmon.

Prologue

Daniel woke up in the moving van, that carried his house hold articles, that belonged to his parents. He yawned and stretched as he let out his exhausted breathe of sleep. He looked out the front window of the vehicle, and saw fields of cultivated earth. He assumed that they must of had been just been cultivated due to the season of spring. " How much longer, dad, till we get to Winnipeg?" Asked Daniel as he still peered out of the window.

He was still curious of what the new climate of Manitoba was like. He was easily fascinated with the new culture of his country. He originally came from British Columbia, but because of a an act of relocation, his troubled family needed to escape from the troubled province. It was disturbing many families, with it's increase of Marijuana and crime rates, their family had been victims of break and enters, and other small acts of vandalism. Now he hoped he could settle and actually make freinds that don't smoke joints and drink alchool.

One thing Daniel was still shy of was making new freinds. He had always never really succeeded in making new freinds, that he could actually call his freinds. They all used him and thought of him as a tool. But now he was away from that kind og environment. If only he could change his past... " Hey Daniel, wake up Jonathan. We're almost home. Then we gotta start unpacking the boxes from the back of the van." explained Daniels dad, as he looked into Daniel's eyes.

As they arrived several hours later, Daniel had done what he was told and woke up Jonathan. As Daniel's dad parked the van beside the front door, for an easier way to place the many boxes in the cozy new home, Daniel paused outside for a breif moment. He stared at the sky. 'I really wish I had a freind I could always cherish and respect,' asked Daniel in the realm of his thoughts. He then saw the trail of a shooting star, as his frown turned into a very breif smile. He looked at his watch, to notice it read 9:43 pm. He looked back at the van and noticed his younger brother and dad had stopped moving boxes for the night.

Daniel walked up to the house, and noticed that they were setting up various matresses in the many different bedrooms. Daniel was caught off guard by his mom explaining in which room his bedroom was in. " Daniel, your bedroom is just down the hall to the right. We set your clothes on the large box beside the window. And I think your laptop is underneath your clothes too. " smiled his mom, as Daniel began his journey down to his room.

Daniel finally made it to his room, where he saw the spacious room, and the lonesome box that seemed to be the only thing, beside the matress, that filled up the room. He slipped off his T shirt as the mild wheather still remained in the air. His semi chisled chest seemed to have broken out in a sweat, as he noticed the residue. He felt extremly hot, and decided to take off his shorts as well. " Well, school is tomorrow. I hope I do good in it. Maybe I'll be a top athlete in the school, or how about one of the smartest kids to ever enter and leave those doors..." Daniel was interupted by a noise, created by a stream of light that snapped the ground near Daniel.

Daniel fell back from the explosion. He looked extremly puzzled. 'What was that all about?' thought Daniel as he looked at the floor, where it started to glow brilliantly. Then in a instant, it stopped and revealed a mechanism of some sort. As he picked up, it began sending off a beeping noise. " Whoa...

what is this? What is going..." started Daniel as he was cut off short again.

Another beam of light followed the same trail, and this time it was a small egg like object when the glowing effect disappeared. Daniel noticed that the device he held, beeped loudly when he held it closer to the egg like object. So he inched it closer as is jaw, he noticed, must of dropped while this enactement had happened. " Whoa... this is really weird... I am definitly not going to bed tonight!" Added a pumped up Daniel.

Just as the noise started to quiet down, the object began breaking. He then finally came to a conclusion, that it was an egg. But what kind of egg? The light seem to increase as the egg started to crack. As shattered off, the egg segments turned into what seemed to be... numbers. Conatining the numbers 1 and 0. ' Computer Data?' thought Daniel. Then as it totally disappeared, he saw a figure. It was a pink head like figure that only smiled back at him. Daniel was Unsure of what he should actually do. " Hi, my name is Koramon, and I'm your choosen Digimon!" laughed the pink blob, that had two long rag like ears.

Through all of the nervousness, daniel smiled though he was still freaked out of the recent chain of events. " Kor-ah-who?" replied Daniel, as he started to reassure himself.

" Koramon, and I'm your Digimon. You've been selected to save the Digital World, along with five other people. But I'm not really sure who they are, but I do know one thing... WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!" Screamed the hyperactive Digimon.

Daniel just watched the figure smile at him. 'Is this my freind? Cause if it is, I'm glad! thought Daniel as he smiled and laid down on his matress, and attempted to make his new best freind, Koramon, sleep with him.


	2. Chapter 1 A new Beginning

Disclaimer: I own No part of Digimon. Though I made up all the characters, Digimon still belong to whoever owns them. Enjoy! -

Chapter 1 A New Beginning

Daniel woke up by his new found friend. "Hey Daniel, the sun is up! We've gotta go and find the other digidestined! Come on, get up sleepy head!" yelled the pink figure, as it smiled, revealing its small, pointed teeth.

He noticed that the creature was really active a lot of the time. Through his sleepy eyes, he yawned and stretched, and sat from his bed as he took off the covers from it as well. "So what exactly are you?" asked Daniel, as if he was waiting all night to ask him.

The creature, with its innocent voice, pratically burst out laughing to the question. Daniel sat there puzzled. He thought that he might have said something funny, but as he reflected there wasn't. "What's so funny, I don't get it!" shouted Daniel, as the creature started to calm down a little.

"What are you?" replied the pink Koramon, as his look remained just as puzzled as Daniels.

Daniel laughed very briefly and began his short description of what he was. "I'm what you call a 'human being'. This is the planet called earth." Summarized Daniel, as he smiled at his new buddy, who looked somewhat amazed at the description Daniel stated.

"Well, I understand! I'm what you call a Digimon. I live in the Digital World. That's where all computer data are kept and processed." Replied Koramon, though it seemed that something had still annoyed him. "Do you have a name?"

Daniel looked down at his feet. 'I wonder if this is a dream…' thought Daniel as he began to answer the creature. "My name is Daniel, and I take it yours is Koramon."

The creature, sometimes, seemed to levitate, as he shook his head / body. "So what are we going to do today, Dan-yell?" asked the creature.

"Well, I've got school today, I guess I could take you with me, but have to be extremely quiet."

"Ok. What is School?" the creature replied, as one of his long, ragged ears scratched the front of his forehead, and gave Daniel a very puzzled look.

Daniel gave one stretch and yawn, and now fully stood up. "School… It's a place where you go and learn. It's not a fun place, but it's something you need to go to. If not, then you can't get a good job." Explained Daniel as he took some clothes from the pile on top of the rather large box, that his brother and father, had brought in last night.

Koramon gave Daniel another puzzled look. "If it's something you don't like, then you shouldn't go!" told Koramon, as his innocent look was unbearable.

"I need to go Koramon, and you're coming with me!" disagreed Daniel as he looked directly into Koramons eyes.

Koramon looked disappointed, as he moaned. He was too stubborn to realize why he had to be quiet. He was also still quite confused from all of the explanations. Daniel exited the room, to change his clothes and have a shower. Koramon never even noticed Daniel leaving, because he was too busy thinking what was wrong with the descriptions Daniel gave to him. With a couple minutes of realizing, he knew Daniel wasn't in the room anymore. He jumped onto Daniels bed, scared and a little perturbed that he was left alone. Koramon was easily scared. He was the same as a 5 year old child. He started to wonder why he was left alone.

Daniel had just got out of the shower and was attempting to dry himself off, when he heard several knocks. "Just a minute, please. I'm almost done. Just wait!" replied Daniel as he looked a little puzzled wondering who it might have been.

The knock then came back. Daniel was starting to become annoyed at whoever it was knocking at the door. Finally he took a towel and wrapped around his waist, and opened the door, and the round, pink object flung itself into the bathroom. Daniel quickly looked into Koramons eyes. "What's wrong? Ya don't like it when you're left alone? It's all right. I promise you that nothing will happen to you." Explained Daniel as he saw the innocent beady eyes of his new found partner.

Koramon then smiled at him. "But you do have to leave! I need to get dressed!" replied Daniel, as he sort of blushed at the fact of letting Koramon seeing him naked.

"I'll turn around and promise not to look. I promise, Daniel." Lisped the small Digimon and turned away from Daniel, as Daniel took off the towel that hugged his waist.

He smiled at the scene as he quickly dressed, and applied his toiletries. After a couple of minutes, Daniel was fully dressed, and tapped on the small digimon's body to notify him that he was done. "Ok, let's go!" added Daniel, as he picked up Koramon, opened up the bathroom door, and darted for his bedroom.

As Daniel Inched closer to the laptop that seemed to be buried under his clothing articles, it started to emit a brilliant array of light. "What is going on? Why is my laptop acting really weird? I just had it fixed!" scolded Daniel as he set Koramon on his bed.

Just then he noticed that the machine that appeared with the egg that contained Koramon was also flashing brightly. He picked it up, and then brought himself over to his laptop, that was sitting on top a cardboard box. He opened up the laptop. The light seemed to be emitted from it, but it was nothing that Daniel had seen before. Koramon looked so happy, that his smile grew even brighter. "Daniel, this is the way into my world. Let's go. Don't worry, you won't miss much here, because time in the digital world is much faster. Come on I want to show where I come from." Shouted Koramon, as Daniel looked down at the object.

He looked really puzzled at it, and fought with himself. But the fight was over. "Ok Koramon let's go, to The Digital World!" told Daniel as he raised up the device.

He then started to glow himself, as he couldn't believe that this was actually real. He looked amazed. The light swallowed him as well as Koramon. As he was being swallowed, he briefly turned into fragments of visible data, and then was transported out one world, and brought into the Digital World.

As he was coming through a wormhole like connection, linked between the two different worlds, the hole opened up, spiting out Koramon and Daniel. Daniel fell on the ground, not knowing what to expect. Koramon then leaped out onto Daniel's back to save him a far leap to the ground. Daniel sat up and rubbed his side, which he landed on. He looked up and was amazed at what he saw. Many other creatures runnig around in a small village or city. It was too hard for Daniel to tell. "Koramon, where are we?" asked Daniel, as Koramon just smiled and replied; "We're in the Digital World!"


	3. Chapter 2 I knew this was a Video game!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, blah blah blah, the characters are all fictional, because I made them up:P

R&R. This will probabley be the last story I write for a while. I got exams coming, and don't want to bomb, but after exams, it will be back to the good ol' writing - Later!

Summary: Daniel finally arrives to the digital world, and realizes that it's real. It was no joke, and meets the other digidestined. But there is a threat, to the digimon village where they Meet Pixiemon and Leomon. What will happen to Daniel?

Chapter 2 I knew This was a Video Game!

Daniel Looked around to see all the different types of Digimon walking around, just like the people back to earth do. "So this is were you came from?" asked Daniel as he looked somewhat amazed to see another culture and type of beings walk a street.

"Yes. This is the Digital World! My home!" laughed Koramon, as he bounced up and down out of excitement.

Daniel now remembered his last home. If he could call it a home. It was a hectic place back in British Columbia. It was a very blunt time in his life. His brother struggled with drugs and depression. He never healed from that incident. It always haunted Daniel and his family. Too bad his brother hadn't got involved into the drug scene. Then his family wouldn't have been located. Well, he thought, it's too late.

He saw a digimon that looked exactly like a teddy bear, and other like animals he saw back in earth. "This place is called Data Village. This is where most of the Digimon are born. There is a nursery just inside the city. See in our world we are re-incarnated into eggs again. Do you get re-incarnated?" asked the pink figure, as he looked up at his partner.

"No, Koramon. We don't get re-incarnated. Once we die, we die. There is no coming back. I wish our world was like yours. Everybody is so friendly, and seem to get along with each other." replied Daniel as he looked up at the passer bys.

"Oh... that's sad. I wish that the real world wasn't like that." replied Koramon as he looked back at Daniel.

Daniel had the sad look as if it had bothered him. Koramon didn't want to upset him at all. He wanted Daniel to be happy. "Come on! Let's go and see if we can find the other Digidestined. I think they hang around here!" Shouted Koramon, as he continued to bounce up and down.

Daniel couldn't help but notice the happy figure and smile at him. "Ok. But what are the Digidestined?" asked Daniel as he looked down at Koramon.

"They are people like you, who are destined , with the aid of a Digimon partner like me, to save the Digital World when it's in need of help. And I think we need to find the Oracle. His name is Pixiemon. He may look like a pushover, but he sure can pack a punch. And just so you know, Digimon have special powers they can use to 'Digivolve'. To Digivolve, I need to be in perfect health, or else to special transformation can never happen." explained Koramon, as Daniel looked very confused at the given explanation. "There are many different levels. Like the stage I'm in is the 'In training' stage. This is the stage after the ' Baby stage' and the egg stage as well. Then there is rookie, Champion, Ultimate and last the highest level a Digimon could ever achieve, Mega. Nothing is capable of defeating a mega level Digimon, except for another...mega ...Digimon..."

Koramon felt as if he never actually had said anything. Like he was being... controlled. "So your telling me this is almost like a really cool video game?" asked Daniel , as he sort of figured what Koramon was saying.

a figure appeared at the right hand side of Daniel, and hovered. "Yes, except this is more real then any video game made. My name is Pixiemon. I am the Oracle of Data Village. I used your partner to explain what was needed to be explained. Follow me, and I shall show you the other Digidestined." Explained the fairy like monster, as Koramon remained amazed and Daniel a little more confused again.

Daniel started to follow, as he signalled for Koramon to leap up in his arms. Koramon leaped up and smiled. He felt extremely safe when he was being held by Koramon. They walked past several different more types of Digimon. Ones that resembled dinosaurs, trash cans, animals, ghosts and many other different objects and beings. Daniel was really quite amazed. It was different to experience what he was experiencing, in real life. Koramon smiled ever so brightly as they walked around, passing the fellow Digimon.

Finally, after walking down a couple of blocks, the small fairy like Digimon knocked on a door, as a husky voice replied a code like question, as the small pink fairy replied speaking probably the same dialect. The door opened up and revealed a rather tall standing Digimon, that resemble much like a lion. He had a mane of hair surrounding his neck, and the facial features as well. "Is this the last one?" ask the beastly figure

"Yes, it is. And by the looks too, he's going to be the groups leader. He has by farther the strongest Digmon of all." Explained Pixiemon, as if he signalled the other digimon for something.

The beast nodded and disappeared. "You still have no clue what to do yet, do you young one?" asked the small figure, that levitated from the lightning fast movements from his wings.

Daniel shook his head in agreement. "Very well. You have been selected, like the other, that are going to join you, to save and protect the Digital World. You each have a specific Digimon that is assigned by fate. It is no coincidence. The Digimon has special abilities, like I already explained," mentioned the fairy Digimon as he pointed directly at Koramon, " they have special powers to grow, and to attack. I already explained how the grow. But the also don't grow just by themselves. They need the help of a special device called a 'Digivice'. I noticed that you have it with you. It is the source of the spiritual force to make them Digivolve. When they Digivolve, their appearance changes too. They also have attack powers. These also change when the Digivolve. But this will only happen if there is enough spiritual power from the Digimon and his partner. If none is found, nothing can happen."

Daniel almost seemed to put things together to make sense of what Pixiemon was explaining. "So I can achieve the next level as we speak?" added Daniel, as he looked at Koramon.

"Yes. Try it, if you like."

"Ok. Koramon, let's do it!" yelled Daniel, as he pointed his Digivice at Koramon, and then it began to glow.

Data spun around Daniel, as he brought his hand up to the Digivice. A fragment of data filled around his hand, as he slid it through his Digivice, enabling the action. Then the data spun around Koramon, as it almost enveloped him. The light progressed to get even brighter, as a new was heard. " Koramon digivolve to..." the voice disappeared, as a small explosion revealed a completely new figure, "Agumon!"

Daniel stared at the new monster that once was his friend Koramon. Agumon had somewhat resembled a dinosaur or reptile. Which one to be specific, he couldn't tell. He was amazed at the feature he was exposed to. "Koramon, is that you?" asked Daniel, as he sort of worried if he lost his best friend.

"You bet!" replied the new, orange skinned dinosaur, Agumon.

"That was awesome!"

" One thing we are still not sure of, is that there is an object of an ancient value that you need to Digivolve into certain levels, Like Ultimate and Mega. You can make your Digimon Digivolve to a champion level Digimon, but depending on the mood, it could also backfire. Also before they arrive, there are types of Digimon you should be aware of. Data are the neutral Digimon, who are like the ' citizens' of your home called earth. The cause neither bad or good things for the Digital Worls. Vaccines are the Digimon programmed to fight the evil Digimon, that are the Viruses. Viruses are the Digimon you will be mainly fighting through out your journey." described Pixiemon, as the Lion like figure reappeared.

"Oh and by the way, this is the ancient Leomon. He has a special key to defeat any evil enemy when they are weakened. He will be following you through out much of your journey too. Now, here is your team, young Daniel. Justin Smith, Jessica Powell and Michelle Dunn!" smiled Pixiemon, as he pointed to the rest of the group.

Justin Smith, as Daniel could tell, was the boy that seem to have the short tempered fuse. He was kind of short. He had a Digimon too. It resembled much like a primitive human, wearing a hide of some sort of creature, and a horn on it's nose.

Jessica Powell was obviously the wimpy girl, who always thrived off of popularity. The way she was acting was really a dead give away. Her Digimon resembled much of that as a giant bird.

Michelle Dunn was... a tough one for Daniel to figure out. She was really quiet, and seemed to be really shy. Even more then him. Her Digimon resembled a lot like a small cat, but not completely.

"So this kid is our leader, Pixiemon? He just got his Digimon! We had ours for a while! We know a whole hell lot more then he will ever learn!" yelled Justin as he pointed at Daniel.

"It maybe true, Justin, but you are too hot headed!" replied Pixiemon, as Justin became embarrassed, and blushed while his face showed pure anger.

"Well, I have no problem with him. Hi My name is Jessica, what is yours?" asked Jessica as she looked at Daniel and Agumon.

"Um... This is Agumon, and I'm Daniel. Who is that?" asked Daniel, as he pointed at the bird like creature.

"Oh that's Bioyomon. Me and her have been friends for 4 months now that I think about it." pondered Jessica, as she trailed off in her mind trying to calculate when she first met Bioyomon.

" My name is Gabumon. I'm Justin's Digimon. I hope he doesn't upset you, Daniel" moaned Gabumon, as he looked over at Justin, who was trying to cool down.

"My name is Michelle, and this is Salmon. We've been together for 6 months." added Michelle as she pointed to her Digimon.

Daniel looked down at Agumon. He knew that they had definitely been together a lot longer then what Daniel and Agumon had. Just then, sudden explosions erupted from a near distance. "Let's go ceck it out!" added Justin, as Gabumon nodded.

"Daniel, just follow your heart and don't let anything get in your way. Remember, you and the rest of the Digidestined are a group. Stay together." motioned the fairy as he fluttered off in the distance.

All four new members along with their Digimon partners, exited the building, to see a rather large Skullmeramon, shooting massive balls a blue fire at the small village. As Daniel looked he saw in incoming ball of fire his way. 'Is it over for me', thought Daniel, as the ball inched closer and closer to him, and the only thing that his friends could do was watch.


	4. Chapter 3 Skullmeramon's Wrath

Disclaimer : I do not own anything at all concerning Digimon or any of the assests.

Summary: Here is the first introduction to the digital world and what a Battle is… There is tension between many people. And find out if Daniel was hit by Skullmeramon…

Chapter 3 : Skullmeramon's wrath

The quick and agile Agumon darted in front of Daniel, as the wailing fireball snarled Agumon in his solar plex, sending him flying into Daniel, as both hit the ground, and Agumon once again began to glow as its radiance increased the figure then started to shrink back down to his former self, Koramon. "Are you ok, Koramon?" asked Daniel as he saw the innocent figure look at him.

Daniel Noticed many of the civilians where flailing away, scared that something bad was going to happen, deserting all civilization in the village. "Man, you really don't know what you are doing, do you kid? You could have got killed! Stay back you immature child and let the pros take care of it!" as Justin scolded Daniel for his actions.

Daniel felt like he let Justin and the rest down, Justin waved for Jessica and Michelle to follow, as well as Leomon, Gabumon, Patomon and Bioymon. They began to approach the large figure that was right outside of the forest, but Michelle hesitated a couple of minutes and stared at Daniel. She walked over to Daniel and saw his disappointed face. She squatted down to him, and offered to help him up back up. "Come on, ignore Justin. He's just hot headed." explained Michelle, as she helped Daniel, back up, to his feet, with Koramon in his tight gripped arms.

As Daniel got up, he tripped over his feet, but stopped inches in front of Michelle. Michelle giggled at the nervous figure. Daniel blushed a rather deep and precarious crimson. He was scared to look. He thought that she would make fun of him. Finally, a delicate hand descended down towards the fallen figure. He was shocked. 'Maybe, just maybe…' thought Daniel, as she helped him back to his feet.

Down at the forest boundaries, Justin and Jessica have finally made it to the sight of the destruction caused by …?

Name:Skullmeramon

Type: Virus

Digimon Type: Fire Digimon

Attack: Flame Chain

Stage: Ultimate

Description: He's a rather large figure, who has fire for hair. His attacks are very fierce!

Justin looked at Gabumon, who was ready for some action and snickered. "Let's do it!" shouted Justin as Gabumon simply nodded.

As Justin held out his Digivice, data emerged from the screen found on the device. It was also aided by the gust of a wind, as it appeared in energy form like substance, and spun around the specific digimon. "Gabumon digivolve to…" as the words left his mouth he spun around with the data and the data transformed him into a new and intimidating figure. A bright explosion was emitted from this act of union, and there sat a four legged wolf.

Name: Garurumon

Type: Vaccine

Digimon Type: Animal

Attack: Howling Blaster

Stage: Champion

Description: Garurumon is a giant wolf like creature, whose attacks are quite devastating. 

"…Garurumon!" snorted the blue and white stripped beast.

"My turn!" yelled Jessica as she looked down at Bioyomon, and smiled.

Jessica held out her digivice as it began to glow radiantly. "Bioyomon, Digivolve to…." The digimon was cut off as the energy of data succumbed over her current form, which was emitted from the digivice. It gathered in the digimon which revealed another extreme beast of salvation. "Bridramon!" Screeched the giant bird, that resembled as if it were completely on fire.

Name: Birdramon

Type: Data

Digimon Type: Bird

Attack: Meteor Wing

Stage: Champion

Description: A gigantic Bird who is always a blaze. This bird is said to be legendary amongst the digimon.

Justin shifted his attention from Birdramon and focused on Skullmeramon. "I never knew that Skullmeramon was a virus!" added Justin, as he looked over at pixiemon who popped out of no where.

"He's not fully a virus, but he is. He is probably being persuaded by a higher force. Leomon, I think you should help them in their battle with Skullmeramon!" shouted Piximon, as he saw his loyal friend nod, and jump, into action.

"Fist of the beast king!" roared the lion like figure.

Name: Leomon

Type: Vaccine

Digimon Type: Animal

Attack: Fist of the beast king

Description: Leomon is an ancient Digimon whose only purpose is too balance good and evil. His technique is so fierce, that he has been known to delete ultimate leveled digimon, even though he is a chapion level digimon. Even Mega level Digimon. 

As the fierce Digimon attempted to slam his rock solid fist into the gigantic figure of Skullmeramon, but never succeeded in the way he wanted too, he remained ver puzzled at the figures weak points.

Just as Daniel got back up, he looked into her eyes. Daniel came to the conclusion that she was, in fact, pretty. He hadn't noticed that at first, but now was unsure if the crush was temporary, or in fact, real. Her smile wasn't fake or made up. He knew the difference. Then for some reason he felt a immense sharp pain strike his side. "Daniel, your bleeding!" pointed out the small digimon, which caught Michelle's attention as well.

He lifted up his T-shirt. It was a large gash the was bleeding quite steadily. Michelle sighed out of disgust but took action. "Daniel, that's a pretty deep gash. I think you should take… off your shirt." Replied the girl as if she blushed at the sight of a shirtless boy.

He also blushed as well. He didn't know what to do as he felt his face heat up with embarrassment. Finally Michelle got after waiting several minutes, as she tugged at his blood stained shirt. She remained quiet as she tugged at it. But Daniel held on to it, refusing to let go of it. Both faces were bright red from blushing and fighting each others pull. She was actually studying to become a nurse. That was what she wanted to do when she gets older, so she knew what to exactly do in this situation.

Daniel's face was bright red from attempting to keep his shirt on and from revealing a past he wished he hadn't remembered. Daniel was too shocked to say anything, and at the thought of taking off his shirt was almost paralyzing. Finally in a last minute struggle, he lost his grip, and Michelle won, taking off the stained shirt. Thank full that there was absolutely no one in the village because they would have seen the boy's bare chest. "Why are you so stubborn like that? ..." added Michelle as she flung back down from attempting to pull off the T-Shirt.

She got up and examined the boy's body carefully. She looked questionably at the small marks, and blood smears. Her eyes widened and as she looked at the teary eyed boy, she now know he hid secrets from everyone, that were too deep for him to tell anyone. She brought her hand up and over her mouth. "I'm sorry…So sorry…I didn't know…" apologized Michelle, as she attempted to walk over and comfort the scarred boy.

White gashed slashes danced all over his body, and not just one, but many of them, as well as many bruises located around his chest and stomach, and the newly added addition on his side. The guilty con was the pointy rock that he fell on.

Daniel looked at her distastefully. He couldn't believe what she had done. As she inched closer, he got up and ran away, clenching his eyes shut and trying not to cry. She felt immature and stupid for her actions. Just as Daniel began running, a loud bang was emitted from the battle with Skullmeramon. It was Leomon, she could faintly identify. 'I wish that I could help this boy, but the digital world is more important…' thought Michelle, and saw Patomon with Koramon. She noticed they hid his somewhere scared to see what would happen between her and Daniel. "Michelle!" yelled the small fury creature who had wings and called himself Patomon. "There is someone coming. He calls himself the Evil Emperor Rand."

Just then a cloud of smoke was emitted from the ground about 3 meters away from Michelle. Fear almost took over her petite body. She almost felt lost, scared, almost. A dark figure was barley visible. " Patomon, Digivolve!" Screamed the frightened girl, as she held out her digivice, and Patomon slyly smiled

Patomon sat encumbered by the emitted data from the digivice. Energy data over whelmed his body into a void of transformation. "Patomon digivolve to…" yelled the small petite figure.

An explosion occurred and a new figured appeared.

Name: Unimon

Type: Vaccine

Digimon Type: Mythical

Attack: Horn blaster

Stage: Champion

Description: Unimon is an old and mythical creature who is said to be almost as strong as Leomon. This Unicorn look a like does seem like a push over though.

A malevolent laugh was resonated. The smoke cleared and revealed two rather dark figures of the same height. One was human, the other very much digimon. " ha surprised to see another human? Boo! Get Unimon , Wizardmon!" demanded the new shady figure.

Then the other silent figure nodded and was about to attack

Name:Wizardmon

Type:Data

Digimon Type: Wizard

Attack: Magical Game

Stage: Champion

Description: A very ragged looking Digimon, wh actually resembles very much like a wizard of the Medieval times.

"Horn Blaster!" yelled Unimon as he semi floated creating a hard target for Wizardmon to lock on.

But Unimon didn't hit Wizardmon, but instead hit the emeperor. But it was a hollow gram, as it shortly after was hit, disappeared. "You may have took him out, but evil has just gained a new technique ... soon emperor Rand will rule all with his newly designed program! Oh and the battle over there is just simply a distraction… Have fun!" snickered the wizard Digimon, as he soon disappeared.

She paused as she thought for a moment of what the figure was actually talking about. 'An evil digimon emperor ? What kind of creature is that? Or is it another…' Michelles thoughts trailed offas she remembered her friend need help.

"Unimon, go help the other, Im going to go and find Daniel. Tell them to use the tracking devices to find me." Demanded Michelle, as she darted off, for the woods, and a rather small Kormaon hopping along to follow her.

Michelle was just entering the forest, where Daniel had run away to. The trails of blood made it quite obvious of where he was hiding. She traveled past many skinny unknown trees, rocks and rotten logs. Then finally she saw a figure settled on a rock. It was Daniel, because the trail leads to the rock. There was a large beam of light emitted through the canopy of the forest and rested upon the area of the rock. Koramon became a nuisance as she tried to hold the figure, but finally he broke through and started to hop towards Daniel. The hopping figure caught Daniel's attention, and he invited him on the rock. "I think you might want this back! You might catch a cold!" giglled Michelle, as she thought his rather underweight body was really cute as well.

He looked around as he then felt sleepy and queasy. Light began to fade. Consciousness going, brain shutting, down, and then collapsing on the rock. Michelle ran over to the rock with one thing still in mind. I hope he didn't leave me behind…


End file.
